Malachi At The Gate
by Medie
Summary: How did Jack get out of Baal's fortress and to the Stargate? (Missing Scene For Abyss)


Title: Malachi At The Gate  
  
Author: Medie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Characters: Jack, Baal's Lo'taur, Original Character  
  
Category: Missing Scene for "Abyss"  
  
Spoilers: none really but it is set during Abyss.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Jack. Dammit! Don't own slave girl. Meh. Sorta own Asherah. Real pain in the ass that one.  
  
Author's Note: There's conflicting mythology on whether or not Asherah (aka Ashtoreth and a plethora of other names G) was Baal's wife or not but...for this? She is. ;-p The Lo'taur's name, I got from Arduinna's site as came the spelling of Lo'taur. I wasn't sure about it myself. G Thanks to angelsgracie for reading and encouraging. And suggesting some very Jack-esque titles (Which I will probably use at some point ebil grin) and azarsuerte for bringing up a very fitting connection and suggesting this title. Bwee! Thanks guys!  
  
Summary: How did Jack get out of the Fortress and to the Gate?  
  
"Malachi At The Gate"  
  
by M.  
  
---------  
  
Stumbling around a corner, Baal's lo'taur at his side, Jack leaned against the wall and drew in a steadying breath. "Fighting chance, huh, Daniel?" He muttered between wheezes. "More fighting than chance..."  
  
The young woman at his side gave him a fearful look. "We must hurry...the Jaffa..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, coming any second. Always on time...damned annoying habit of theirs." He groused, pushing away from the wall and starting forward again. "You'd think they could be late every other fight, y'know? But, no, always with the prompt timing. You round the corner and..." Biting off his words, Jack raised the Zat he'd taken off a Jaffa, levelling it at the Jaffa pouring around the corner at the far end of the corridor, "there they are." He shoved the blonde woman behind him and opened fire, managing to take two down before the third started in with his staff weapon.  
  
Very nearly having his head blown off by one of the blasts, Jack dove for the floor with a muttered oath and grabbed the lo'taur again, scrabbling back around the corner. "Sonofabitch, don't those guys have an attack to fend off?" He pressed his head back against the wall and risked leaning forward to get a better handle on the Jaffa's position. A blast from the staff weapon sent him pulling back for cover and he closed his eyes, frowning darkly. "Guess not."  
  
The lo'taur's hands closed on his shoulder with a vice-like grip, shaking him briskly, her fear giving her surprising strength.  
  
"What?!" Jack snapped, turning to see what it was that had drawn her attention. A slim brunette with glowing eyes, elaborate clothing, and an active ribbon device stood in the corridor, looking down at them. From the depths of his mind, a name surfaced. Asherah. The name had to have come from the few fragmented memories Kanan had left behind and, in that instant, he did his best to remember more. Kanan knew her, the memory had made an impression, but, why?  
  
His answer came when her eyes returned to normal and she crouched before them, smiling tentatively. "It is all right, Colonel. I am Tok'ra."  
  
Ah. So that's how Kanan knew her.  
  
Asherah turned her attention to the cowering woman, her gaze surprisingly sympathetic. "It is all right, Shallan, no further harm shall come to you." Standing, she straightened her shoulders, her posture becoming more arrogant, eyes glowing once more. "Stay here a moment." Without fear, she rounded the corner, her hand going to the ribbon device, activating a protective shield to deflect any staff weapon fire. "Jaffa! Kree!"  
  
"Never thought I'd be happy to hear that." Jack muttered, watching the Tok'ra woman carefully, keeping one hand on his Zat. One wrong move and their apparent benefactor wasn't going to get a chance to use the device on him. The feeling he had about Asherah, another wonderful present from Kanan, was one of respect but, all things considered, he wasn't taking that as a rousing endorsement. The sound of retreating Jaffa, however, was. "Sweet." He murmured, slowly easing himself back to his feet to face the returning Asherah.  
  
"I have told them my husband has need of them." She murmured quietly. "But that won't last long, we must hurry if we hope to get you through the Gate before they return." The fine fabrics of her gown whispered about her body as she turned and Jack caught the scent of what he assumed passed as fine perfume among the Goa'uld.  
  
"As assignments go...pretty cushy set up, hmm?" He noted, taking in the length of her. Asherah had good taste in hosts it seemed. Hosts and clothing...her choice in husbands however, left much to be desired. Well, two out of three...  
  
Asherah gave him a scathing look, angered by his tone just as much as his words. "Do not allow the finery and trappings of my life to fool you, Colonel. My life has been far from pleasant for many years. Milennia. I would trade it all in an instant just to to see Baal dead."  
  
"Not a happy home life, huh?" Jack checked the Zat out of reflex as the Tok'ra woman led him and the lo'taur through the corridors, heading for what he hoped was the Stargate.  
  
"My lord..." The lo'taur started to speak tentatively but was cut off by Asherah's harsh words.  
  
"Do not call him that, Shallan. He is not your lord, or your god, he is a monster. Capable of a level of cruelty that makes even the Goa'uld pale in fear." Her lovely features twisted into an expression of disgust. "Baal is no lord. There is nothing noble or divine about him."  
  
The young woman shrank back, her hand pulling free of Jack's, and she stared at the Tok'ra in fear. "My lady..."  
  
Seeming to realize her words has scared the girl, Asherah's brisk step faltered and she turned back. "You have no need to fear me, child. I spoke harshly...I apologize. In time, you will understand why I speak the way I do."  
  
"Being married to a real bastard'll do that to you." Jack interjected, offering his own version of an olive branch. "No matter how many fancy dresses he buys you."  
  
"In his way, Baal adores me." She agreed with a sardonic smile. "It amuses him to shower me with gifts. It amuses me to betray his secrets. Knowing my reports aide my fellow Tok'ra...that comforts me in times..." Her eyes glowed in anger, "In the times when I burn with the wish to kill him."  
  
"Bah, we'll get around to that, sooner or later." Jack assured with a smug grin as Asherah reached out to touch the controls of a door. It slid open to reveal the darkened landscape of the planet, the dark ground occasionally lit up by the flashes of weapon's fire. "Who's that, by the way?"  
  
"Lord Yu." Asherah paused to pull a hood over her dark hair, letting the material fall forward to obscure her face. "Someone alerted him to the location of the base. Baal is, understandably, furious." The glee in her voice at the revelation made the grin on Jack's face widen.  
  
Okay, so Kanan wasn't a complete bastard. He liked Asherah too.  
  
---  
  
The trip through the muddy forest was anything but easy. Asherah had to be careful to avoid any Jaffa. Those loyal to her husband would report her betrayal...those loyal to Yu, would take her to their master. Either way, her undercover assignment would come to a very unpleasant end. Yu would torture her for what she knew of her husband...Baal...well, Baal would just torture her for the hell of it. The secrets of the Tok'ra would be a side benefit.  
  
Given the fact that, by the time they actually reached the Gate, he barely had the strength to walk even with Asherah's assistance, Jack had to admit. He didn't much like the idea of what Baal would do when he found out his queen of several thousand years was his greatest traitor. Didn't much like that idea one bit.  
  
"Rest here." Asherah instructed, the lo'taur helping her ease Jack down against a tree "I cannot send you to your world...but I know of one the Tok'ra are using. I'm sure Selmak or Malek will be able to help you get home." She turned to her husband's escaped slave. "As for you...you are welcome among our ranks...or we can find you a safe place where you may live freely."  
  
"Thank you, Lady." The young woman paused, tentative. "What of Kanan?"  
  
Jack saw the indecision on the Tok'ra's face. "Is he still alive?"  
  
Asherah's hesitance grew and she turned away, hurrying through the mud to the DHD, pressing the symbols briskly.  
  
"Asherah..." Exhausted, he didn't have the strength to yell but even if he had, he didn't want to alert any passing Jaffa. "Is he still alive?"  
  
The Gate connected, the wormhole forming with typically explosive force, and she turned back to them. "I know you are exhausted, Colonel, but you must hurry. My husband's Jaffa will come to the Stargate...Yu's forces are strong but by now your presence has been missed and my husband will be loathe to give you up."  
  
"Oh yeah, we're good buddies." Jack groused, grunting in pain as he was helped up again and led toward the Stargate. "I'll be sure to send a great thank you note...he's a fantastic guy, really."  
  
Asherah looked amused. "Kanan was right...you do have a most peculiar sense of humor." She paused, the light from the wormhole illuminating her face. "Colonel...I know what he did...it was not right. It is against the Tok'ra's beliefs but..."  
  
"But you understand it?"  
  
She nodded. "I have no choice. Many of the hosts I have had in the time I've been Baal's mate...they have not been willing in the beginning. It is something that distresses me greatly but...It is enough of a risk I do not use the sarcophagus. To refuse to take a host that pleases him..." Turning her face away for a moment, Asherah composed herself and then met his gaze again. "It was because of you," she nodded toward the lo'taur, "that he came back for her. And it is because of that I am doing this." She gestured to the two escapees, her motion taking in the Stargate as well, indicating their escape. Her lips formed a grin. "You might say, Colonel, that you are a bad influence upon us Tok'ra."  
  
"Heard that one before." He agreed. "You should probably get back...they might..."  
  
Asherah shook her head. "No." She pointed at the Zat. "You must use that on me. The Jaffa that saw me within the fortress. Baal would believe I was forced to aide you if I am found unconscious from a Zat'nik'tel blast. He would not believe I mistakenly understood he wished the Jaffa's presence. This is the best way..." She stepped back and look at him expectantly. "Now."  
  
He couldn't fault her logic so, with a smile and a, "Sorry," Jack lifted the Zat and fired once.  
  
The blue light enveloped Asherah and, with a muffled cry, she fell down the stone steps, landing in the mud.  
  
Jack looked down at her but the yells of approaching Jaffa told him he was out of time so, with stumbling steps, he pulled the lo'taur into the wormhole with him, leaving their Tok'ra benefactor lying, unconscious, at the foot of the Gate. As he was whisked away from the planet, he found himself hoping she'd be all right. Asherah wasn't bad.  
  
For a Tok'ra.  
  
Finis 


End file.
